encicprotezionecivilefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Disastro di Cernobyl
Il disastro di Černobyl' (Чорнобильська катастрофа, Čornobyl's'ka katastrofa; Чарнобыльская катастрофа, Čarnobyĺskaja katastrofa; Чернобыльская авария, Černobyl'skaja avarija) è stato il più grave incidente mai verificatosi in una centrale nucleare. È uno dei due incidenti classificati come catastrofici con il livello 7 e massimo della scala INES dell'IAEA, insieme all'incidente avvenuto nella centrale di Fukushima Dai-ichi nel marzo 2011. Il disastro avvenne il 26 aprile 1986 alle ore 1.23 circa, presso la [[Centrale nucleare di Černobyl'|centrale nucleare V.I. Lenin]], situata in Ucraina settentrionale (all'epoca parte dell'URSS), a 3 km dalla città di Pryp'jat' e 18 km da quella di Černobyl', 16 km a sud del confine con la Bielorussia. Le cause furono indicate variamente in gravi mancanze da parte del personale, sia tecnico sia dirigente, in problemi relativi alla struttura e alla progettazione dell'impianto stesso e nella sua errata gestione economica e amministrativa. Nel corso di un test definito "di sicurezza" (già eseguito senza problemi di sorta sul reattore n. 3), il personale si rese responsabile della violazione di svariate norme di sicurezza e di buon senso, portando a un brusco e incontrollato aumento della potenza (e quindi della temperatura) del nocciolo del reattore n. 4 della centrale: si determinò la scissione dell'acqua di refrigerazione in idrogeno e ossigeno a così elevate pressioni da provocare la rottura delle tubazioni del sistema di raffreddamento del reattore. Il contatto dell'idrogeno e della grafite incandescente delle barre di controllo con l'aria, a sua volta, innescò una fortissima esplosione, che provocò lo scoperchiamento del reattore e di conseguenza causò un vasto incendio. Una nuvola di materiale radioattivo fuoriuscì dal reattore e ricadde su vaste aree intorno alla centrale, contaminandole pesantemente e rendendo necessaria l'evacuazione e il reinsediamento in altre zone di circa 336.000 persone. Nubi radioattive raggiunsero anche l'Europa orientale, la Finlandia e la Scandinavia con livelli di contaminazione via via minori, toccando anche l'Italia, la Francia, la Germania, la Svizzera, l'Austria e i Balcani, fino a porzioni della costa orientale del Nord America. : Traduzione in italiano: :* Un rapporto del Chernobyl Forum redatto da agenzie dell'ONU (OMS, UNSCEAR, IAEA e altre), conta 65 morti accertati e più di 4.000 casi di tumore della tiroide fra quelli che avevano fra 0 e 18 anni al tempo del disastro, larga parte dei quali probabilmente attribuibili alle radiazioni. La maggior parte di questi casi sono stati trattati con prognosi favorevoli. Al 2002 si erano contati 15 morti. I dati ufficiali sono contestati da associazioni antinucleariste internazionali, fra le quali Greenpeace, che presenta una stima di fino a di decessi su scala mondiale nel corso di 70 anni, contando tutti i tipi di tumori riconducibili al disastro secondo il modello specifico adottato nell'analisi. (ultima linea tabella a pagina 2) Il gruppo dei Verdi del parlamento europeo, pur concordando con il rapporto ufficiale ONU per quanto riguarda il numero dei morti accertati, se ne differenzia e lo contesta sulle morti presunte, che stima piuttosto in - . La natura dell'incidente Alle ore 1:23:54 (ora locale) del 26 aprile 1986, il reattore numero 4 esplose. Si trattò di una liberazione di vapore surriscaldato ad altissima pressione che sparò in aria il pesante disco di copertura – oltre 1.000 tonnellate – che chiudeva il cilindro ermetico contenente il nocciolo del reattore. All'esplosione del contenitore seguì il violento incendio della grafite contenuta nel nocciolo, incendio che in alcune ore disperse nell'atmosfera una enorme quantità di isotopi radioattivi, i prodotti di reazione fissili contenuti all'interno. Fu il primo incidente nucleare a essere stato classificato come livello 7, il massimo livello della scala INES degli incidenti nucleari; il secondo caso a essere classificato come livello 7 è quello della centrale nucleare di Fukushima in Giappone, avvenuto l'11 marzo 2011. Le esplosioni non furono di tipo nucleare – non si trattò di una reazione a catena incontrollata di fissione nucleare come avviene nelle bombe atomiche – bensì ebbero una causa chimica. Il surriscaldamento del nocciolo dovuto all'improvvisa perdita di controllo sulla reazione nucleare portò al raggiungimento di elevatissime temperature che fecero arrivare la pressione del vapore dell'impianto di raffreddamento a un livello esplosivo. Si innescarono inoltre reazioni fra le sostanze chimiche contenute (acqua e metalli), inclusa la scissione dell'acqua in ossigeno e idrogeno per effetto delle temperature raggiunte, che contribuirono a sviluppare grandi volumi di gas. L'istituzione delle Nazioni Unite chiamata UNSCEAR (United Nations Scientific Committee on the Effects of Atomic Radiation, Comitato scientifico delle Nazioni Unite per lo studio degli effetti delle radiazioni ionizzanti) ha condotto 20 anni di dettagliata ricerca scientifica ed epidemiologica sugli effetti del disastro. A parte i 57 decessi direttamente ascrivibili all'incidente, l'UNSCEAR ha originariamente predetto fino a 4.000 casi di tumori da attribuire all'incidente. L'UNSCEAR ha affermato: :« Fino all'anno 2005, tra i residenti della Bielorussia, la Federazione Russa e l'Ucraina, ci sono stati più di 6.000 casi di tumore alla tiroide in bambini e adolescenti che sono stati esposti al momento dell'incidente, e più casi sono da aspettarsi nei prossimi decenni. Indipendentemente dall'incremento delle misure di prevenzione e screening, molti di questi casi di tumore sono molto probabilmente da attribuirsi all'esposizione alle radiazioni. Escludendo questo incremento, non vi è evidenza di ulteriore impatto per la salute pubblica attribuibile all'esposizione di radiazioni due decenni dopo l'incidente. Non vi è evidenza scientifica di un incremento di incidenza di tumori né del tasso di mortalità né nell'insorgenza di patologie che potrebbero essere collegate all'esposizione alle radiazioni. L'incidenza di leucemia nella popolazione non sembra elevata. Tuttavia, coloro che furono esposti maggiormente alle radiazioni hanno un rischio più alto di effetti sulla loro salute associati alle radiazioni. La maggioranza della popolazione non dovrebbe comunque soffrire serie conseguenze sulla propria salute in conseguenza delle radiazioni. Molti altri problemi alla salute non direttamente collegabili con l'esposizione alle radiazioni sono stati riscontrati nella popolazione. » Tuttavia, il tumore della tiroide è generalmente trattabile. Previo un proprio trattamento, il grado di sopravvivenza per tumori della tiroide è del 96% nei primi cinque anni, e del 92% dopo 30 anni, . Tali valori suggeriscono fino a circa altri 500 decessi annui per questa patologia. La centrale La centrale di Černobyl' è situata vicino all'insediamento di Pripjat', in Ucraina, 18 km a nord-ovest della città di Černobyl' e 110 km a nord della capitale, Kiev, e dista 16 km dal confine con la Bielorussia. L'impianto era composto da quattro reattori, ognuno in grado di produrre 1 gigawatt di energia elettrica (3,2 gigawatt di energia termica); i quattro reattori, insieme, producevano circa il 10% dell'elettricità ucraina. La costruzione dell'impianto ebbe inizio negli anni settanta, il reattore numero 1 fu consegnato nel 1977, e fu seguito dai reattori 2 (1978), 3 (1981) e 4 (1983). Altri due reattori (i 5 e 6, da 1 GW ciascuno) erano in fase di costruzione quando si verificò l'incidente. I reattori erano di tipo RBMK-1000, un reattore a canali, moderato a grafite e refrigerato ad acqua. Una caratteristica di questo reattore è quella di avere un coefficiente di vuoto positivo alle basse potenze: cioè, con l'aumentare della temperatura del refrigerante, in esso si formano delle sacche di vapore (dette appunto "vuoti") che causano l'aumento, anziché la diminuzione, della reazione a catena. Questa caratteristica è comune anche con alcuni reattori CANDU. In un ipotetico reattore "intrinsecamente sicuro", se il liquido refrigerante manca, il reattore dovrebbe essere in grado di spegnersi autonomamente senza interventi umani o di mezzi meccanici. Nei reattori con uno standard di sicurezza accettabile devono essere comunque evitate le caratteristiche costruttive che implicano un aumento della reazione in caso di malfunzionamento. Il reattore RBMK ha anche un coefficiente di potenza (è la risultante fra il coefficiente di vuoto e il coefficiente di carburante) positivo: cioè, al crescere della potenza termica erogata, si produce anche un aumento della reazione nucleare nel nocciolo. Infatti all'aumentare della temperatura aumenta il coefficiente di carburante che riguarda la sezione d'urto per la cattura di uranio e plutonio; se scende oltre la soglia di 700 MW il sistema diventa instabile. Lo scopo del reattore era la produzione di elettricità per uso civile e di plutonio per uso militare. Per aumentare l'efficienza del sistema erano state adottate alcune soluzioni tecniche che di fatto ne diminuivano la sicurezza, ad esempio la scelta della grafite come moderatore accoppiata all'uso dell'acqua leggera come refrigerante, soprattutto per migliorare l'economia neutronica e facilitare quindi la produzione di plutonio-239: ai progettisti era noto il fatto che i coefficienti di vuoto e potenza positivi, in aggiunta a un refrigerante che assorbe neutroni come l'acqua e a un moderatore solido (grafite), erano caratteristiche che in determinate condizioni avrebbero potuto rendere instabile il reattore. Poco dopo il suo completamento, fu aperta un'indagine a cura del KGB per verificare le effettive carenze strutturali e l'eventuale povertà di materiali usati. Lo stesso presidente di allora del KGB, Jurij Andropov, si assunse la responsabilità di verificare di persona la correzione degli errori strutturali. L'incidente ; sullo sfondo si vede la centrale]] Il 26 aprile 1986 alle ore 01:23:45 locali la centrale stava effettuando un esperimento definito come test di sicurezza: si voleva verificare se, in assenza di alimentazione esterna, la turbina accoppiata all'alternatore potesse continuare a produrre energia elettrica sfruttando l'inerzia del gruppo turbo-alternatore anche quando il circuito di raffreddamento non producesse più vapore, per alimentare le pompe di circolazione Chernobyl Accident Chernobyl Disaster - World Nuclear Association|sito=www.world-nuclear.org|accesso=2016-07-17}}. Per consentire l'esperimento vennero disabilitati alcuni circuiti di emergenza. Il test mirava a colmare il lasso di tempo di 40 secondi che intercorreva tra l'interruzione di produzione di energia elettrica del reattore e l'intervento del gruppo diesel di emergenza. Questo avrebbe aumentato la sicurezza dell'impianto, che avrebbe provveduto da solo a far girare l'acqua nel circuito di raffreddamento fino ad avvenuto avvio dei diesel. Le cause Riguardo alle cause dell'incidente sono state pubblicate due tesi: la prima, contenuta nel rapporto pubblicato dalle autorità nell'agosto 1986, attribuiva la responsabilità interamente agli operatori dell'impianto; la seconda, in un secondo studio pubblicato nel 1991, evidenziava anche il ruolo delle gravi debolezze intrinseche di progettazione del reattore nucleare RBMK; un elemento importante, tra gli altri, risultò essere un errore nella progettazione delle barre di controllo. Le conclusioni delle inchieste appaiono contrastanti nel giudizio di attribuzione di responsabilità, ma a prescindere dalle valutazioni di responsabilità riguardo singole persone o azioni umane, i dati comunemente accertati sono che, nel suo complesso, l'evento appare come il risultato di un'impressionante somma di fattori di rischio, ovvero di una catena di errori e mancanze, riguardanti sia le caratteristiche intrinseche fondamentali del tipo di macchina, sia errori di progetto in alcuni particolari meccanici, sia il sistema di gestione economico e amministrativo (per cui la centrale elettrica risultava priva di personale qualificato, delle caratteristiche tecniche dell'impianto), infine per la scelta del personale direttivo di effettuare un rischioso "esperimento", che essenzialmente portò all'incidente mentre veniva effettuato con errori di coordinamento e manovre particolarmente incaute e sfortunate. Un dato importante è che gli operatori della centrale non erano a conoscenza dei problemi tecnici del reattore. Secondo uno di loro, Anatolij Djatlov, i progettisti sapevano che il reattore era pericoloso in certe condizioni, ma avevano nascosto intenzionalmente tale informazione ai tecnici. Le caratteristiche del reattore RBMK non dovevano essere rese note al pubblico o a operatori civili, essendo trattate dalle autorità come questioni militari. Per giunta il personale dell'impianto era composto per la maggior parte da operatori non qualificati per il reattore RBMK: il direttore, V. P. Brjuchanov, aveva esperienza di impianti a carbone, anche il capo ingegnere, Nikolaj Fomin, proveniva da impianti convenzionali, e Anatolij Djatlov, capo ingegnere dei reattori 3 e 4, aveva solo un limitata esperienza con reattori nucleari (per lo più su piccoli esemplari di reattori VVER progettati per i sottomarini nucleari sovietici). I principali fattori determinanti furono: * Il reattore RBMK ha un coefficiente di vuoto positivo: questo significa che le bolle di vapore, che si formano nell'acqua usata come refrigerante, incrementano la reazione nucleare. Ancora peggio, alle basse potenze, il coefficiente positivo di vuoto non è compensato da altri fattori, rendendo il reattore instabile e pericoloso in tali condizioni. * Il reattore RBMK presentava un difetto nelle barre di controllo (oggi corretto). Normalmente inserendo le barre di controllo in un reattore nucleare si riduce la reazione. Nel reattore RBMK le barre di controllo terminano con gli "estensori" (la parte finale lunga circa 1 metro) in grafite, mentre la parte funzionale, che riduce la reazione assorbendo neutroni, è in carbonato di boro. Questo significa che quando si inseriscono le barre, gli estensori rimpiazzano l'acqua refrigerante (che assorbe neutroni) con la grafite (che fa da moderatore di neutroni) e quindi inizialmente, per pochi secondi, si ottiene un incremento della reazione. Questo comportamento contro-intuitivo era ignoto agli operatori della centrale. Tale anomalia aveva creato un problema nel 1983 nella centrale nucleare di Ignalina, in Lituania, con un reattore dello stesso tipo. * Le condotte dell'acqua nel nocciolo scorrono in direzione verticale (come peraltro in moltissime tipologie di reattori). Questo crea un gradiente di temperatura (la temperatura dell'acqua aumenta salendo) nei tubi; inoltre il sistema diviene sempre meno efficiente all'aumentare della temperatura (il "tappo" di acqua più calda nella cima delle tubazioni riduce l'efficacia del refrigerante). Inoltre il direttore dell'esperimento, Anatoly Dyatlov, commise diverse gravissime violazioni delle procedure, e questo insieme alla scarsa comunicazione tra gli addetti alla sicurezza e gli operatori che dovevano condurre l'esperimento, contribuì all'incidente. L'operatore Alexander Akimov contestò a Dyatlov di voler disinserire tutti i sistemi automatici di sicurezza ma fu minacciato di licenziamento.Will Mara: The Chernobyl Disaster: Legacy and Impact on the Future of Nuclear Energy. Marshall Cavendish: 2010, p. 21-23 Dunque, gli operatori Alexander Akimov e Leonid Toptunov: * Disattivarono i sistemi di sicurezza del reattore, il che era proibito dai manuali operativi dell'impianto. * Secondo il rapporto dell'agosto 1986 della commissione governativa, gli operatori estrassero completamente dal nocciolo almeno Nel 1982, il reattore numero 1 dello stesso impianto, sempre a causa di manovre errate effettuate dal personale tecnico, aveva subìto la distruzione dell'elemento centrale del reattore. L'esplosione, seppur più piccola di quella del 26 aprile 1986, aveva causato rilascio di radioattività nell'atmosfera. Il fatto non era stato reso pubblico prima dell'incidente del 1986. All'epoca perciò non erano state adottate misure di sicurezza nemmeno sulla scorta del precedente e l'impianto non era stato assolutamente migliorato per far fronte a eventuali futuri problemi. Gli eventi Il 25 aprile 1986 era programmato lo spegnimento del reattore numero 4 per normali operazioni di manutenzione. In occasione di questa prevista fermata si decise di eseguire un test per valutare la capacità del gruppo turbine/alternatore di generare, per inerzia, elettricità sufficiente per alimentare i sistemi di sicurezza e di raffreddamento anche in assenza di produzione di vapore dal reattore nella primissima fase del transitorio. In particolare l'energia cinetica della rotazione per inerzia delle turbine sarebbe servita ad alimentare le pompe dell'acqua refrigerante del reattore, simulando uno scenario di improvvisa mancanza dell'alimentazione elettrica esterna. I reattori come quello di Černobyl' (ma normalmente anche le altre tipologie di impianto) hanno dei generatori diesel di emergenza a questo scopo, che però non sono avviabili istantaneamente e richiedono circa 40 secondi perché entrino in funzione. L'obiettivo del test era sfruttare l'energia cinetica residua nelle turbine ancora in rotazione, ma isolate dal reattore, per generare energia elettrica che alimentasse le pompe dell'acqua per il tempo necessario all'avvio dei generatori diesel. Il test era già stato condotto su un altro reattore, ma con tutti i sistemi di sicurezza attivi e in condizioni operative differenti, e aveva dato esito negativo, cioè l'energia elettrica prodotta sfruttando la sola inerzia delle turbine era stata insufficiente ad alimentare le pompe. Erano state apportate quindi delle migliorie alle turbine, che richiedevano un nuovo test di verifica. La potenza del reattore numero 4 doveva essere ridotta, dai nominali a circa termico, per condurre il test in sicurezza. Si cominciò a ridurre gradualmente la potenza fino al 50% della nominale, ma il test fu interrotto da un imprevisto: una centrale elettrica regionale ebbe un guasto e fu richiesto di non ridurre ulteriormente la fornitura di energia elettrica fino a quando la centrale guasta non fosse stata ripristinata, cosa che avvenne dopo circa 9 ore. Fu dunque fissato un nuovo orario per il test, l'1 di notte, ma mentre gli operai del turno di giorno erano stati ben istruiti e preparati alle procedure del test, il turno di notte avrebbe solamente dovuto controllare i sistemi basilari di raffreddamento in una centrale essenzialmente spenta; nessuno fra gli operatori del turno di notte aveva una chiara idea di ciò in cui consisteva la prova né era addestrato a condurla. Inoltre, la squadra di ingegneri elettrici che avrebbe dovuto supervisionare le operazioni era esausta e poco lucida per la lunga attesa. L'idea stessa di un incidente nucleare era peraltro inconcepibile per gli operatori che, si può dire, avevano "troppa fiducia" nel reattore, e non si fecero scrupoli a disabilitare i dispositivi di sicurezza e correre dei rischi non necessari. Infine, durante la notte non vi era in sala controllo un ingegnere che avesse piena conoscenza di tutte le caratteristiche specifiche di questa tipologia di reattore. Per motivi non chiariti, il responsabile di turno dell'operatività del reattore commise un errore e introdusse le barre di controllo troppo in profondità, causando conseguentemente un crollo della potenza oltre il previsto, raggiungendo il livello bassissimo di soli 30 MW termici. Intervenne quindi un effetto di feedback dovuto alla produzione di xeno-135 nella fase di bassa potenza del reattore. Normalmente lo xeno-135, un assorbitore di neutroni che si crea durante il funzionamento del reattore come prodotto di fissione primario (e dal decadimento del tellurio-135), è in una concentrazione di equilibrio proporzionale alla potenza del nocciolo (o meglio al flusso neutronico termico) e tende invece ad aumentare in quantità (e quindi nella capacità di assorbimento neutronico) nella prima fase di riduzione della potenza per poi, con la prevalenza del decadimento rispetto alla sua produzione, a scomparire. Come conseguenza del calo della potenza, la concentrazione di xeno-135 aumentò considerevolmente e insieme quindi all'assorbimento dei neutroni, facendo crollare ulteriormente la potenza generata e creando allo stesso tempo il pericoloso effetto di mascherare la reale reattività del nucleo (che si sarebbe successivamente rapidamente manifestata quando la concentrazione di xeno avesse cominciato a diminuire). Sebbene il calo di potenza fosse vicino al massimo ammesso dalle norme di sicurezza (l'instabilità del reattore alle basse potenze era nota), si decise di non eseguire lo spegnimento completo e di continuare l'esperimento. Probabilmente gli operatori non erano al corrente del comportamento dello xeno-135, e pensavano che il crollo della potenza fosse dovuto al malfunzionamento dei regolatori automatici di potenza. All'01:05 del 26 aprile, come previsto dalla pianificazione del test, furono attivate delle pompe di alimentazione extra, ma la quantità di acqua immessa superò all'01:19 i limiti di sicurezza, con l'effetto di ridurre ancor di più la potenza del reattore per le proprietà avvelenanti dell'acqua leggera. Con una manovra contraria alle procedure corrette, per accelerare la risalita della potenza e quindi affrettare la conclusione dell'esperimento, furono estratte tutte le barre di controllo eccetto 7, incluse molte barre di controllo manuali, ben oltre i limiti delle norme di sicurezza che prevedono di lasciare almeno 30 barre di controllo inserite. La potenza fu così fatta risalire gradualmente fino a 200MW termici (comunque meno di un terzo del minimo richiesto). L'azione di rimozione delle barre di controllo manuale aveva portato il reattore in una situazione molto instabile e pericolosa, all'insaputa degli operatori. La reale attività del reattore era mascherata dall'eccesso di xeno-135 e dell'acqua di raffreddamento, e non era riportata in alcun modo sui pannelli di controllo; nessuno degli operatori in sala controllo era conscio del pericolo. Come se non bastasse, l'aumento di acqua oltre i limiti di sicurezza aveva portato a una diminuzione critica della produzione di vapore e ad altri cambiamenti di parametri che normalmente avrebbero causato lo spegnimento automatico del reattore; tuttavia, anche lo spegnimento automatico era stato disabilitato manualmente. Furono disattivati anche diversi altri sistemi automatici (ad es. il raffreddamento di emergenza del nocciolo, la riduzione di emergenza della potenza, e via dicendo). Alle 1:23:04 si iniziò l'esperimento vero e proprio. Venne staccata l'alimentazione alle pompe dell'acqua, che continuarono a girare per inerzia. La turbina fu scollegata dal reattore; con la diminuzione del flusso dell'acqua e il conseguente surriscaldamento, i tubi si riempirono di sacche di vapore. Il reattore RBMK, nelle delicate condizioni in cui venne portato, ha un coefficiente di vuoto positivo e quindi la reazione crebbe rapidamente al ridursi della capacità di assorbimento di neutroni da parte dell'acqua di raffreddamento, diventando sempre meno stabile e sempre più pericoloso. Il coefficiente di vuoto positivo crea così un circolo vizioso: aumentando la temperatura dell'acqua aumentano le sacche di vapore che accelerano la reazione creando ancora più calore che a sua volta fa aumentare ancora la temperatura dell'acqua. Alle 1:23:40 gli operatori azionarono il tasto AZ-5 (Rapid Emergency Defense 5) che esegue il cosiddetto "SCRAM", cioè l'arresto di emergenza del reattore che inserisce tutte le barre di controllo incluse quelle manuali incautamente estratte in precedenza. Non è chiaro se l'azione fu eseguita come misura di emergenza, o semplicemente come normale procedura di spegnimento a conclusione dell'esperimento, giacché il reattore doveva essere spento comunque per la manutenzione programmata. Di solito l'operazione di SCRAM viene ordinata a seguito di un rapido e inatteso aumento di potenza. D'altro canto, Anatolij Djatlov, capo ingegnere dell'impianto di Černobyl' al tempo dell'incidente scrisse: :« Prima delle 1:23:39 il sistema di controllo centralizzato ... non registrò alcun cambio dei parametri da poter giustificare lo “SCRAM”. La commissione ... raccogliendo e analizzando una grande quantità di dati, come indicato nel rapporto, non ha determinato il motivo per cui fu ordinato lo ''SCRAM. Non c'era necessità di cercare il motivo. Il reattore veniva semplicemente spento al termine dell'esperimento. '' » A causa della lenta velocità del meccanismo d'inserimento delle barre di controllo (che richiede 18-20 secondi per il completamento) e dell'estremità (estensori) in grafite delle barre, lo SCRAM causò un rapido aumento della reazione. Infatti nei primi secondi le estremità in grafite delle barre rimpiazzarono nel reattore un uguale volume di acqua di raffreddamento. Ora, l'acqua refrigerante assorbe neutroni mentre la grafite funge da moderatore portando i neutroni alla velocità ottimale per la reazione. La conseguenza fu che all'inizio dell'inserimento delle barre la reazione venne accelerata improvvisamente producendo un aumento enorme di potenza nel reattore. L'improvviso aumento di temperatura deformò i canali delle barre di controllo che stavano scendendo, al punto che le barre si bloccarono a circa un terzo del loro cammino, e quindi non furono più in grado di arrestare una reazione in cui l'aumento di potenza diveniva incontrollato a causa del coefficiente di vuoto positivo. Così, dopo soli sette secondi dall'inizio dell'inserimento delle barre - alle 1:23:47 - la potenza del reattore raggiunse il valore di 30 GW termici, dieci volte la potenza normale. Le barre di combustibile cominciarono a fratturarsi bloccando le barre di controllo con la grafite all'interno, quindi il combustibile cominciò a fondere; inoltre, alle alte temperature raggiunte, l'acqua all'interno del reattore reagì chimicamente con lo zirconio, di cui sono in genere fatte le tubazioni degli impianti nucleari, dissociandosi e producendo grandi volumi di idrogeno gassoso. La pressione del vapore aumentò fino a causare la rottura delle tubazioni e causò l'allagamento del basamento. Quando il combustibile fuso raggiunse l'acqua di raffreddamento, avvenne la prima esplosione di vapore (all'1:24); dall'interno del nocciolo il vapore risalì lungo i canali e generò un'enorme esplosione che fece saltare la piastra superiore del nocciolo. Tale piastra, in acciaio e cemento, pesante circa 1.000 tonnellate , fu proiettata in aria con le tubazioni dell'impianto di raffreddamento e le barre di controllo, e ricadde verticalmente sull'apertura lasciando il reattore scoperto. La seconda esplosione fu causata dalla reazione tra grafite incandescente e l'idrogeno gassoso. Ci sono alcune controversie sulla sequenza degli eventi dopo le ore 1:22:30, a causa di incongruenze fra i testimoni oculari e le registrazioni. La versione comunemente accettata è quella descritta sopra. Secondo questa ricostruzione la prima esplosione avvenne intorno alle 1:23:44, sette secondi dopo il comando di SCRAM. A complicare la ricostruzione alle ore 1:23:47 fu registrato, nell'area di Černobyl', un debole evento sismico di magnitudo 2,5. Inoltre il tasto di SCRAM fu premuto più di una volta, ma la persona che l'ha fatto materialmente è deceduta due settimane dopo l'incidente per l'esposizione prolungata alle radiazioni. Talvolta però è stato detto che l'esplosione avvenne prima o immediatamente dopo lo SCRAM (questa era la versione di lavoro della commissione sovietica di studio sull'incidente). La distinzione è importante poiché, se il reattore fosse esploso diversi secondi dopo lo SCRAM come risulta dall'ultima ricostruzione accertata, il disastro sarebbe da attribuirsi principalmente al progetto delle barre di controllo. Se l'esplosione fosse invece da anticipare allo SCRAM, la causa sarebbe da imputarsi maggiormente alle azioni degli operatori. Nel 1986, l'AIEA aveva indicato negli operatori la causa principale dell'incidente. Nel gennaio 1993 la stessa AIEA ha tuttavia rivisto l'analisi dell'incidente, attribuendo la causa principale al progetto del reattore, piuttosto che agli operatori. Fu distrutto il solaio, gran parte del tetto dell'edificio crollò e fu danneggiato il tetto dell'adiacente locale turbine; i frammenti di grafite si sparsero nella sala principale e intorno all'edificio. Il nocciolo del reattore si trovò così scoperchiato e all'aperto, a contatto con l'atmosfera. Dalle esplosioni si sollevò un'alta colonna di vapore ionizzato. Al contatto con l'ossigeno dell'aria, per le altissime temperature dei materiali del nocciolo, nel reattore divampò un violento incendio di grafite che coinvolse anche i materiali bituminosi di copertura del tetto e altre sostanze chimiche presenti. Secondo il progetto della centrale, il tetto del reattore doveva essere costruito con materiale ignifugo, ma all'epoca di costruzione tale materiale non esisteva; fu fatto quindi uso di catrame infiammabile, e i pezzi proiettati sul tetto del reattore adiacente causarono almeno altri cinque incendi. Gli incendi contribuirono in misura enorme alla diffusione di materiali radioattivi nell'atmosfera. Un effetto secondario dello scoperchiamento del reattore, d'altra parte, fu che il movimento d'aria contribuì al raffreddamento del nocciolo liquefatto. L'impianto, a causa della sua doppia natura civile e militare, era stato costruito con un sistema automatico di sostituzione delle barre di combustibile (indispensabile per la produzione di plutonio che esige cicli di sostituzione delle barre di pochi giorni) sospeso mediante gru a ponte, e questa scelta aveva determinato l'impossibilità di costruire un contenimento in cemento armato abbastanza alto poiché il reattore misurava 30 metri di altezza e almeno altrettanti erano necessari sopra di esso per il robot colonnare di sostituzione delle barre, lunghe quanto il reattore stesso, cui doveva aggiungersi lo spazio per la gru destinata a manovrare la colonna robotizzata. A causa dell'altezza complessiva di circa 70 metri dell'impianto, del tutto inusuale per le centrali nucleari occidentali, ma possibile nell'ex Unione Sovietica, si decise quindi di realizzare solo un contenimento parziale, che escludeva la sommità del reattore. Questa scelta contribuì alla dispersione dei contaminanti radioattivi nell'atmosfera. Condizioni atmosferiche Nelle ore successive al disastro insistevano sull'area due zone ad alta pressione, una a forma di cuneo sull'Europa Centrale e una sul Mediterraneo. Sabato 26 e domenica 27 aprile il vento soffiava verso nord, investendo la Bielorussia e gli Stati baltici, per girare poi verso nord-ovest il lunedì successivo, su Svezia e Finlandia, e infine verso ovest, su Polonia, Germania settentrionale, Danimarca, Paesi Bassi, Mare del Nord e Regno Unito. Da martedì 29 aprile a venerdì 2 maggio un'area depressionaria sul Mediterraneo si spostò a sud, richiamando un flusso d'aria da nord-est su Cecoslovacchia, Ungheria, Croazia, Slovenia, Austria e Italia settentrionale, scivolando poi in parte sull'arco alpino, investendo Svizzera, Francia sud-orientale e Germania meridionale, e in parte sull'arco appenninico, investendo l'Italia centrale. Da domenica 4 a martedì 6 maggio, il vento girò verso sud, investendo di nuovo Ucraina, Russia meridionale, Romania, Moldavia, Penisola balcanica, fino alla Grecia e alla Turchia. }} L'emissione di vapore radioattivo cessò sabato 10 maggio 1986. Al fine di valutare l'inquinamento radioattivo nelle varie zone è importante sapere dove è piovuto, perché solo dove è piovuto gli elementi radioattivi hanno raggiunto e contaminato il suolo. Il portale Humus riporta mappe tematiche, europee e italiane, sulla contaminazione proveniente da Černobyl . È possibile riscontrare questo inquinamento ancor oggi, andando a misurare la radioattività emessa dal cesio (137Cs), dal plutonio (239, 240Pu) e dal piombo (210Pbxs) negli strati di terreno risalenti al 1986. Gestione della crisi Livello delle radiazioni " attorno a Černobyl' e Pryp'jat']] Solo una piccola parte degli strumenti di rilevazione a disposizione era in grado di effettuare misure fino a 360.000 röntgen/ora, molti di quelli impiegati arrivavano a un massimo di 3,6 R/h. I contatori Geiger della sala di controllo indicavano 3,6 roentgen/ora, un valore del tutto accettabile così il vice capo ingegnere Anatoly Dyatlov suppose che il reattore fosse ancora intatto. . pag. 54. Questi riferì a Viktor Bryukhanov che i contatori Geiger della sala di controllo indicavano 3,6 roentgen/ora, ma questo era un valore solo apparentemente rassicurante perché 3,6 roentgen/ora era il valore di fondo scala dei contatori, che non erano quindi in grado di visualizzare valori maggiori. Dyatlov era sicuro che il valore effettivo fosse più alto. Immediatamente furono mandati operatori della centrale per effettuare rilevamenti, attrezzati di contatori Geiger con fondo scala a 360.000 röntgen/ora e mascherine chirurgiche. Un operatore incaricato tornò con dei dati sconcertanti: le radiazioni nei pressi del reattore misuravano ben 20.000 röntgen/ora (R/h), valori così inverosimilmente alti che i dirigenti pensavano che fossero gli strumenti di misura a non funzionare correttamente. In alcune zone, visto che la propagazione delle radiazioni è a macchia di leopardo, i valori stimati superavano di oltre 5.000 volte il valore riportato dagli strumenti meno efficienti. Basti considerare che, in una città europea, il fondo misura circa 20 micro-röntgen, ovvero 0,00002 röntgen, il valore rilevato nei pressi della centrale era 1 miliardo di volte superiore a quello naturale. Sono sufficienti 500 röntgen distribuiti in un lasso di 5 ore per uccidere un essere umano. Molti operatori furono esposti a una dose mortale di radiazioni nell'arco di pochi minuti. Intanto Alexander Akimov e Leonid Toptunov, andarono ad aprire a mano le valvole nei sotterranei che immettevano acqua per il raffreddamento del reattore, senza alcuna tuta protettiva, consapevoli di esporsi a un rischio che li avrebbe condotti alla morte per radiazioni nel giro di due settimane. Per questo Akimov e Toptunov vennero insigniti dell'Ordine ucraino di terzo grado per il coraggio. Le misure di sicurezza adottate immediatamente dopo il verificarsi dell'esplosione coinvolsero migliaia di vigili del fuoco e militari accorsi immediatamente sul luogo del disastro. Benché la situazione apparisse nell'immediato critica, la città di Pripjat' non venne evacuata immediatamente. Il mattino del 26 aprile 1986 è stato documentato da Vladimir Ševčenko che, non consapevole dei rischi a cui era sottoposto, si avventurò nella zona fortemente contaminata senza alcuna precauzione, arrivando addirittura a filmare a pochi metri sopra il reattore in fiamme. A causa delle radiazioni Ševčenko si ammalò e morì anch'egli dopo lunga malattia. Nel suo filmato sono visibili le migliaia di mezzi dell'esercito accorsi sul luogo. Peraltro quel 26 aprile gli operai impegnati nella costruzione dei reattori 5 e 6 andarono regolarmente al lavoro; nessuno li aveva avvertiti. . L'incendio La squadra capitanata dal tenente Vladimir Pravik arrivò sul luogo del disastro per prima con il comando di spegnere un incendio causato da un corto circuito. Non erano stati informati della tossicità dei fumi e del materiale caduto dopo l'esplosione nell'area circostante la centrale. Alle 5:00 del mattino alcuni incendi sul tetto e attorno all'area erano stati estinti. Pravik morì l'11 maggio 1986, 15 giorni dopo l'esplosione e così morirono altri vigili del fuoco in azione la mattina del 26 aprile 1986. Il reattore continuò a bruciare per giorni e venne spento con l'ausilio di elicotteri che sganciarono migliaia di tonnellate di boro, silicati, sabbia e dolomia, materiali adeguati per trattare un incendio di tale natura poiché particolarmente efficaci nella schermatura delle radiazioni e soprattutto secchi, così da non produrre colonne di vapori radioattivi. Si ricordano le vittime dell'elicottero precipitato durante una manovra di sgancio materiali il cui equipaggio era composto da quattro giovani piloti: Volodymyr Kostjantynovyč Vorobjov, Oleksandr Jevhenovič Junhkind, Leonid Ivanonovyč Chrystyč e Mykola Oleksandrovič Hanžukvideo della caduta dell'elicottero. Nei giorni a seguire si deciderà più o meno maldestramente di continuare a raffreddare il reattore ormai esploso, ovvero scoperchiato a cielo aperto, inondandolo d'acqua il che genererà ulteriore vapore radioattivo in dispersione nell'atmosfera. Dichiarazioni Il governo sovietico inizialmente cercò di tenere nascosta la notizia di un grave incidente nucleare. Impiegarono diversi giorni per rendersi conto della gravità del fatto ma nonostante la situazione risultasse subito disperata un velo di omertà si stese sull'URSS. La mattina del 27 aprile, nella relativamente vicina Svezia, alcuni lavoratori in ingresso alla centrale di Forsmark fecero scattare l'allarme ai rilevatori di radioattività. Si suppose, visto l'elevato livello dei dati, che vi fosse una falla all'interno della centrale e i responsabili cominciarono immediatamente a fare controlli in tutti gli impianti. Assicuratisi che le loro centrali fossero perfettamente in sicurezza, cominciarono a cercare altrove la fonte delle radiazioni e giunsero così fino in Unione Sovietica. Chiesero spiegazioni al governo domandando perché non era stato avvisato nessuno. Dapprima il governo sminuì la cosa ma ormai gli svedesi, con i loro controlli, avevano messo al corrente l'Europa intera che un grave incidente era occorso in una centrale sovietica. Il mondo intero cominciò a fare pressione e finalmente rilasciarono le prime e scarne dichiarazioni sull'incidente che fecero il giro del mondo. Evacuazione La commissione d'inchiesta capitanata da Valerij Legasov giunse a Pripjat' la sera del 26 aprile. Viste le condizioni di numerose persone già sotto terapia decisero la notte del 27 aprile l'evacuazione della città. Fu detto ai cittadini di portare con sé pochi effetti personali, che sarebbero stati trasferiti in misura precauzionale e che in breve tempo avrebbero potuto far ritorno alle loro abitazioni. Le autorità sovietiche cominciarono a evacuare la popolazione dell'area circostante Černobyl' 36 ore dopo l'incidente. Giunsero da Kiev decine di autobus che successivamente vennero abbandonati in una sorta di cimitero nella zona interdetta, dove ancora oggi si possono osservare migliaia di mezzi utilizzati per lo sgombero e la gestione della zona. Molti sono veicoli militari. L'evacuazione è stata documentata da Michail Nazarenko e si può notare la sottile calma che quel giorno era in città. Nessuno era realmente conscio di ciò che stava accadendo. Decine di persone si soffermarono fino a tardi, la notte dell'esplosione, per ammirare la luce scintillante sopra il reattore. Nel maggio 1986, circa un mese dopo, tutti i residenti nel raggio di 30 km dall'impianto, circa 116.000 persone, erano stati trasferiti. Rimozione dei detriti Una volta spento l'incendio e tamponata la situazione di emergenza, negli anni successivi si procedette alle operazioni di recupero e di decontaminazione dell'edificio e del sito del reattore e delle strade intorno, così come alla costruzione di un "sarcofago" per coprire il reattore esploso. Incaricati di queste operazioni furono i cosiddetti liquidatori. In base a leggi promulgate in Bielorussia, Russia e Ucraina, 600.000 persone In particolare p. 453, sezione 2 e p. 469, sezioni 73-76., fra militari e civili, ricevettero speciali certificati e l'associata medaglia che confermavano il loro status di "liquidatori", sebbene altre stime basate su registri nazionali parlino di 400.000 e altre addirittura di 800.000. In ogni caso, fra il totale dei liquidatori la popolazione costituita dalle 226.000 ~ 240.000 persone che operarono nella zona in un raggio di 30 km e negli anni 1986 e 1987 è quella che ricevette la dose di radiazioni più elevata. Il resto lavorò in aree oltre i 30 km oppure negli anni fra il 1988 e il 1990, quando il livello di radiazioni si era già notevolmente abbassato. I primi liquidatori furono coloro che vennero incaricati di prelevare i blocchi di grafite dal tetto per gettarli a braccia dentro allo squarcio dove si trovava il reattore. Vennero informati a questo punto dei rischi e moltissimi non indugiarono un momento pur essendo consapevoli della pericolosità dell'operazione. Erano sottoposti a turni di due minuti l'uno, in seguito, fu stimato che questi turni non avrebbero dovuto superare i 40 secondi di esposizione, pena una fortissima dose efficace ricevuta. Dovevano uscire sul tetto, caricare a braccia un blocco di grafite di circa 50 chilogrammi di peso e buttarlo il più rapidamente possibile nello squarcio. Alcuni dovevano invece, con l'ausilio di un badile, spalare i detriti sempre all'interno del reattore. Erano protetti da indumenti che potevano garantire soltanto un minimo di protezione dalle radiazioni. Fu promesso loro che al termine di un monte di ore di servizio sul sito del disastro avrebbero avuto il diritto alla pensione anticipata di tipo militare. Tra i liquidatori c'erano numerosi civili provenienti da tutta l'ex Unione Sovietica. Effetto dei detriti Il 9 maggio 1986, le 5.000 tonnellate di boro, dolomia, argilla e carburo di boro scaricate nei primi giorni sul reattore per spegnere l'incendio della grafite, gravarono tanto sul reattore già distrutto che crollarono ulteriormente dentro la voragine. Da questo ulteriore crollo si sprigionò una ulteriore, più debole, colonna di fumi radioattivi che causò un rilascio di materiale di fissione che si sparse in un raggio di 35 chilometri, già evacuati, attorno alla centrale. Galleria Secondo gli esperti vi erano buone possibilità che il nocciolo ancora incandescente e pieno di attività potesse sprofondare ulteriormente arrivando a contatto con l'acqua delle falde, causando così nuove esplosioni di vapore. Vennero chiamati dei minatori che lavorarono a braccia sotto il reattore scavando un tunnel per inserire sistemi di raffreddamento nei livelli inferiori della centrale. Spesso le mascherine protettive rendevano loro difficoltosa la respirazione, costringendoli a lavorare in condizioni al limite del sopportabile. La mappatura definitiva, condotta con l'ausilio di robot automatizzati, del combustibile disperso nei livelli inferiori della centrale attestò comunque che in nessun caso il nucleo liquefatto superò il solaio immediatamente sopra le fondamenta della centrale. Il sarcofago Tra i 600.000 liquidatori si trovano anche coloro che si adoperarono per la costruzione del sarcofago esterno. I primi due anni 1986-1987 circa 226.000 ~ 240.000 persone si alternarono per la pulizia e la realizzazione dello scudo protettivo. Il reattore necessitava di essere isolato al più presto assieme ai detriti dell'esplosione, che comprendevano 180 tonnellate di combustibile, pulviscolo altamente radioattivo e 740.000 metri cubi di macerie contaminate. Fu quindi progettata la realizzazione di un sarcofago di contenimento per far fronte all'emergenza. . La volta è sostenuta da tre corpi principali che sorreggono la copertura superiore costituita da tubi di 1 metro di diametro e di pannelli di acciaio. La parete sud è realizzata prevalentemente da pannelli di acciaio che alzandosi per alcune decine di metri si inclinano di circa 115 gradi per poi concludere verticalmente formando il tetto. La parete est è la parete non collassata dello stesso reattore mentre la parete a nord è un puzzle di acciaio, cemento e mura semidistrutte. La parete ovest, quella più spesso impressa sulle foto, per la sua complessità è stata realizzata a parte e poi montata con l'ausilio di gru sulla facciata. Detto sarcofago è stato creato a tempo record tra il maggio e il novembre 1986, ma ogni anno, proprio per la povertà dei materiali usati e per la mancanza di una più seria progettazione, nuove falle si aprono sulla struttura, per un totale di oltre 1.500 metri quadrati di superficie. Alcune fessure raggiungono i 10 metri quadrati di superficie, tali da potervi lasciar passare tranquillamente un'automobile. La pioggia vi si infiltra all'interno e rischia di contaminare le falde seppur sotto il reattore sia stato costruito a braccia un tunnel per isolare il nocciolo fuso dal terreno. Circa 2.200 metri cubi di acqua si riversano all'interno del sarcofago ogni anno facendo aumentare di 10 volte la tensione meccanica sulle fondazioni che va da un minimo di fino a un massimo di . Il basamento è sprofondato di quattro metri permettendo l'infiltrarsi di materiale radioattivo nelle falde acquifere che sono correlate ai fiumi Pripjat' e Dnepr che a loro volta portano il loro carico fino al mar Nero. 30 milioni di persone lungo il corso dei fiumi si servono di essi. La temperatura all'interno del sarcofago raggiunge in alcuni punti, ancora oggi, 1.000 gradi Celsius in prossimità del nocciolo e tale temperatura contribuisce al costante indebolimento e alla deformazione della struttura. Nel febbraio 2013, sotto il peso di una nevicata insolitamente copiosa, è crollata una parte del tetto del locale turbine adiacente al sarcofago. Tale crollo ha provocato l'immediata evacuazione degli operai del vicino cantiere del nuovo sarcofago per alcuni giorni, per il timore che il crollo avesse coinvolto anche parti del sarcofago stesso. L'attuale sarcofago non è mai stato dichiarato come una struttura di contenimento permanente. Ad aggravare la situazione è la sismicità della zona del Pripjat'. All'interno del sarcofago All'interno del sarcofago si trovano le macerie dell'intera struttura che conteneva il reattore. Si impiegò moltissimo per poter conoscere cosa si trovava sotto le macerie e i detriti scaricati. I tecnici in azione in quel periodo critico riferiscono che era terribile lavorare in quelle condizioni sempre con un contatore Geiger a portata di mano e che spesso rilevavano una radioattività tollerabile come 1 o 5 R/h, ma spesso bastava voltare l'angolo per dover scappare davanti a 500 R/h. Dopo la costruzione dello scudo di acciaio e cemento, nelle pareti in muratura interne rimaste sono stati effettuati dei buchi per ispezionare mediante l'uso di telecamere e apparecchiature radiocomandate la condizione interna dell'edificio semidistrutto. Inizialmente i tecnici e gli operatori supposero di trovare il reattore sepolto là sotto tra le macerie, ma con loro grande stupore si resero conto che non era rimasto più niente e che esso si era fuso assieme al nocciolo, colando lungo i piani sottostanti. La lava radioattiva aveva formato una stalagmite dalla curiosa forma che assomiglia a un "piede d'elefante" e proprio così è stata ribattezzata. È formata dal reattore e dal nocciolo fusi ed è composta da uranio, cesio, plutonio, grafite e altro materiale. È altamente radioattiva, per questo il video del "Piede d'elefante" è stato realizzato tramite apparecchiatura radiocomandata. Nuovo sarcofago Nel 1997, al vertice del G7 a Denver, fu fondata la Chernobyl Shelter Fund per raccogliere fondi per mettere in sicurezza il reattore. Il nuovo progetto prevede la costruzione di un nuovo sarcofago di diversa concezione, realizzato con materiali più sicuri e montato su binari. La struttura a cupola successivamente dovrebbe essere spinta fino sopra il vecchio sarcofago così da evitare agli addetti ai lavori l'esposizione diretta alle radiazioni. Nel 1998 il costo stimato per la sua progettazione e realizzazione raggiungeva i 780 milioni di dollari, e ora è lievitato oltre un miliardo di dollari; metterebbe in sicurezza il sito per circa 100 anni. La Shelter Implementation Plan (SIP) è una cooperativa che si adopera per raccogliere i fondi per la realizzazione della nuova cupola, che la sola Ucraina non sarebbe in grado di fronteggiare. La SIP è composta e supportata dall'Unione europea, dagli Stati Uniti e dalla stessa Ucraina. Le uniche modifiche apportate al sarcofago fino ai nostri giorni sono state la realizzazione di accessi per la manutenzione ed il monitoraggio del tetto ed un sistema per il controllo delle polveri. Il progetto del nuovo sarcofago (NSC, ossia New Safe Confinement) prevede la realizzazione di una struttura a doppia volta (una sopra l'altra) di altezza massima pari a 92,5 metri e costituita da un totale di 85 elementi; parte della struttura verrà costruita esternamente al sito e il tutto verrà assemblato a 180 metri di distanza dal reattore. Gli archi saranno composti da materiale tubulare d'acciaio resistente e relativamente leggero per diminuire il peso della struttura e i costi d'assemblaggio; successivamente verranno ricoperti con tre strati di pannelli poi ulteriormente rivestiti di Lexan, resina termoplastica di policarbonato in grado di prevenire l'accumularsi di particelle radioattive tra i vari corpi della volta. Tra l'arco superiore, di campata pari a 270 metri e quello inferiore, di campata pari a 240 metri, intercorre nel punto più alto uno spazio di 12 metri. Saranno realizzate 12 doppie volte di una lunghezza di 13,5 metri e quando saranno assemblate formeranno un unico corpo lungo oltre 150 metri; dopodiché verranno costruite delle pareti laterali e non verranno più sfruttate le macerie e il vecchio sarcofago come struttura portante. Si cercherà di rendere il tutto meno pesante possibile e gli scavi per la costruzione delle fondazioni saranno minimi per evitare di smuovere terreno in superficie ancora fortemente contaminato formato da terra, sabbia, detriti della costruzione del primo sarcofago e scorie radioattive. Verranno posati dei binari per spostare la struttura direttamente sopra il sarcofago così da evitare agli operai che realizzeranno la struttura l'esposizione alle radiazioni. Il progetto, finito il 12 febbraio 2004, è stato approvato un mese dopo dal governo Ucraino, ma è ancora sottoposto a continue verifiche e non si sa precisamente quando e come verrà realizzato; nell'Aprile 2007, venerdì 27, venne dichiarato che il sito di costruzione è in fase di preparazione, ma senza specificare altro; il 17 settembre 2007 la BBC ha dichiarato che stanno proseguendo i lavori; sono previsti 5 anni per il completamento del NSC, ma la mancanza dei fondi necessari e i continui intoppi burocratici ed economici potranno far subire slittamenti ai tempi stimati per la realizzazione. Negli ultimi anni si teme fortemente che il sarcofago del reattore n.4 possa cedere, anche per via delle radiazioni, che facilitano la decomposizione del sarcofago. Il vecchio sarcofago, progettato per durare fino al 2016, deve essere infatti ormai rimpiazzato al più presto perché si teme che una nuova nube composta da 5 tonnellate di polveri radioattive (sulle 198 tonnellate di nocciolo radioattivo), si liberi nell'atmosfera europea .il 29/11/2016 il nuovo sarcofago è finalmente pronto e posto sopra il vecchio. Conseguenze del disastro Rilascio di materiale radioattivo e contaminazione ambientale L'UNSCEAR nel suo rapporto del 2000 In particolare p. 519, tavola 2., sulla base di misure di radioattività e analisi di campioni, ha stimato che il rilascio totale di radioattività nell'atmosfera, escludendo l'attività dovuta ai gas nobili, è stato pari a 5.300 PBq. Il rapporto del Černobyl' forum p. 22., considerando la radioattività totale inclusi anche i gas nobili, arriva a una stima di 14 EBq, pari a 14.000 PBq. Di queste, 1800 PBq sono dovute allo iodio-131 dalla emivita di 8 giorni, 85 PBq al cesio-137 di 30 anni di emivita, 10 PBq dovuti allo stronzio-90 e 3 PBq a isotopi di plutonio, che sono plutonio 239 e plutonio 240. I più alti valori di cesio-133 si trovano sugli strati superficiali del terreno, da dove vengono assorbiti da piante e funghi e quindi entrano nella catena alimentare locale. È risaputo che incendi possono liberare nuovamente le particelle radioattive. In particolare V. I. Yoschenko et al. documentarono il possibile incremento di mobilità del cesio, dello stronzio e del plutonio, a causa degli incendi delle foreste.Yoschenko et al., Journal of Environmental Radioactivity, 2006, 86, 143–163. In un esperimento, vennero accesi incendi e quindi misurati i livelli di radioattività nell'aria nelle zone poste sotto vento. Sono avvenuti incendi nell'erba e nella foresta all'interno della zona contaminata, rilasciando pulviscolo radioattivo nell'atmosfera. Nel 1986 una serie di incendi distrusse 23,36 km² di foresta, e da allora molti altri incendi sono scoppiati all'interno della zona dei 30 km. All'inizio del maggio del 1992 scoppiò un grave incendio ed interessò 5 km² di terreno, compresi 2.7 km² di foresta. Questo portò ad un forte incremento dei livelli di cesio nel pulviscolo atmosferico. -137 in Bielorussia, Ucraina, Russia relativa all'anno 1986]] La contaminazione provocata dall'incidente di Černobyl' non interessò solo le aree vicine alla centrale ma si diffuse irregolarmente secondo le condizioni atmosferiche interessando soprattutto aree di Bielorussia, Ucraina e Russia. Sempre lo stesso documento dell'UNSCEAR In particolare p. 520, tavola 5. fa un rapporto delle aree contaminate e loro livello di contaminazione misurato sul cesio-137, riassunti nella seguente tabella e relativi alla mappa a fianco: Fra le aree a bassa contaminazione, ve ne sono anche alcune che interessano i paesi scandinavi (Svezia, Finlandia e Norvegia) e dell'Europa orientale (Bulgaria, Grecia, Moldavia, Slovenia, Austria, Svizzera e anche 300 km² in Italia). È stato calcolato che l'incidente di Černobyl' abbia rilasciato una quantità di radiazioni pari a 400 volte a quelle rilasciate in occasione della bomba caduta su Hiroshima . Alcuni ritengono tuttavia che altre azioni quali gli esperimenti nucleari del XX secolo abbiano liberato quantità di radiazioni ancora maggiori. Esposizione alle radiazioni L'Organizzazione Mondiale della Sanità nel suo rapporto del 2006, fornisce una tabella che riporta la media delle dosi effettive accumulate su un totale di 20 anni dalle popolazioni più altamente esposte alle radiazioni dovute al disastro di Chernobyl: La tabella riporta inoltre un confronto con le dosi effettive che normalmente si ricevono a causa del fondo di radioattività naturale, in media 2,4 millisievert/anno, ma che può variare da 1 mSv a 10 mSv a seconda del luogo geografico, fino in alcuni casi anche a oltre 20 mSv, per popolazioni residenti nell'aree del mondo a più alta radiazione naturale quali Ramsar in Iran (con picchi fino a 260mSv/anno), Guarapari in Brasile, Kerali in India e Yangjiang in Cina, nonché in persone residenti in fabbricati costruiti in granito. Senza che però sia stato evidenziato in queste popolazioni un effettivo rischio per la salute. Impatto sull'ambiente, flora e fauna ]] Nell'area compresa in un raggio di 10 km dall'impianto furono registrati livelli di fallout radioattivo fino a 4,81 GBq/m²Rapporto degli scienziati sovietici convenuti alla prima conferenza internazionale sugli aspetti radiologici e biologici dell'incidente di Černobyl', settembre 1990.. In quest'area si trovava un boschetto (circa 4 km²) di pini che a causa delle radiazioni virò verso un colore rossiccio e morì, assumendo il nome di Foresta Rossa. Vicine foreste di betulle e di pioppi tuttavia restarono verdi e sopravvissero. Nelle settimane e mesi successivi al disastro nella stessa area alcuni animali come una mandria di cavalli lasciati su un'isola del fiume Pripyat' a 6 km dalla centrale, morirono per danni alla tiroide dopo aver assorbito 150-200 SvThe International Chernobyl Project Technical Report, IAEA, Vienna, 1991.. Su una mandria di bovini lasciata sulla stessa isola si osservò uno sviluppo ritardato, per quanto la generazione successiva risultò normale. Numerosi studi, molti dei quali condotti in anni recenti, hanno dimostrato conseguenze negative della contaminazione radioattiva per la fauna che abita le aree maggiormente contaminate. Tra queste conseguenze figurano la riduzione dei livelli di antiossidanti, un incremento dello stress ossidativo e del danno genetico nella rondine. Tale incremento dello stress ossidativo conseguente all'esposizione alla contaminazione radioattiva è stato invocato per spiegare la dimostrata riduzione delle dimensioni dell'encefalo verificata su un campione di oltre 40 specie di uccelli in aree contaminate rispetto a aree di controllo all'interno della stessa regione. Tale riduzione delle dimensioni dell'encefalo, verosimilmente legata a una riduzione della capacità cognitive, è stata associata a una riduzione delle prospettive di sopravvivenza, e potrebbe parzialmente rendere conto della riduzione della consistenza numerica di alcune specie di uccelli, dimostrata attraverso precedenti censimenti. Dei circa 440.350 cinghiali cacciati in Germania nella stagione venatoria, più di 1.000 sono stati trovati contaminati con livelli di radiazioni oltre i limiti permessi di becquerel, probabilmente dovuti alla radiazione residua derivante dal disastro. Nel 2009, l'autorità norvegese per l'agricoltura ha riportato che in Norvegia 18.000 animali hanno dovuto essere nutriti con cibo non contaminato per un certo periodo di tempo prima di essere macellati in modo da garantire che la carne potesse essere poi consumata. Anche questo era dovuto alla radioattività residua nelle piante con cui gli animali si cibano durante l'estate. Altri effetti della catastrofe di Chernobyl sono da aspettarsi per i prossimi 100 anni, sebbene la loro gravità sia destinata a diminuire in tale periodo. La contaminazione in Francia La contaminazione in Francia fu oggetto di contestazioni: il professor Pierre Pellerin, responsabile della radioprotezione al ministero della salute pubblica francese : Traduzione in italiano di Wladimir Tchertkoff: :* , al telegiornale di TF1 sosteneva che a causa di una corrente d'aria in senso antiorario e della scarsità di piovaschi, il territorio francese non era stato contaminato, di conseguenza polli e patate francesi erano commestibili. Altri sostennero che il governo francese spingeva una falsa propaganda per motivi d'interesse economico . Guardando le cartine della contaminazione in Francia, effettivamente questa è stata minore e ha interessato solo la metà più orientale dello Stato, intorno a Lione, in linea con quello che dichiararono le autorità francesi dell'epoca . La contaminazione in Scozia e Regno Unito L'Agenzia per l'Energia Nucleare francese riporta che nel Regno Unito sono state introdotte restrizioni alla circolazione e la macellazione di 4,25 milioni di pecore nelle aree nel Sud-Ovest della Scozia, Inghilterra di Nord-Est, a Nord del Galles e Irlanda del Nord. Ciò è dovuto in gran parte alla diffusione di cesio relativamente mobile nel suolo torboso, ma la zona interessata e il numero di pecore contaminate si stanno riducendo in modo che, da gennaio 1994, circa 438.000 pecore erano ancora radioattive. Nel Nord-Est della Scozia (Ma89), dove gli agnelli erano allevati su pascoli contaminati, la loro attività è scesa a circa il 13% del valore iniziale dopo 115 giorni, dopo che gli animali hanno consumato mangimi incontaminati, è sceso a circa il 3,5%. Restrizioni per la macellazione e la distribuzione di ovini e renne, inoltre, sono ancora in vigore in alcuni paesi nordici . La contaminazione in Italia Le prime reazioni delle fonti ufficiali tesero a minimizzare il possibile impatto della nube radioattiva sul territorio italiano. Durante una conferenza stampa ai primi di maggio la rivista La Nuova Ecologia e la Lega per l'Ambiente resero invece noti dati che documentavano la presenza preoccupante di radionuclidi su molte aree del Paese. Nei giorni successivi le autorità vietarono perciò il consumo degli alimenti più a rischio come latte e insalata . Il 10 maggio a Roma una grande manifestazione popolare a cui parteciparono più di 200.000 persone segnò il primo passo verso il referendum che l'anno successivo portò all'abbandono dell'energia nucleare in Italia. L'incidente e soprattutto i ritardi da parte delle autorità italiane nel dare l'allarme in una situazione che vedeva già dalla metà degli anni settanta una crescente mobilitazione contro il nucleare rappresentarono un punto di svolta nella storia dell'ambientalismo italiano: per il referendum del 1987 vennero raccolte in pochi mesi oltre un milione di firme, l'associazione Legambiente e il WWF raddoppiarono i soci, mentre alle elezioni politiche del 1987 i Verdi ottennero quasi un milione di voti . Ancora oggi sono riscontrabili nell'ambiente e nei sedimenti dei fiumi alcune tracce, innocue per la salute e per l'ambiente, degli elementi radioattivi depositati dalla nube. Vittime del disastro e conseguenze sanitarie Allo scopo di produrre un resoconto scientifico riguardo al numero delle vittime e ai danni alla salute e all'ambiente, l'ONU ha promosso un incontro istituzionale, denominato Chernobyl Forum, al quale hanno preso parte fra gli altri l'Organizzazione Mondiale della Sanità, gli istituti superiori di sanità di Russia, Bielorussia e Ucraina, l'UNSCEAR, la IAEA, la FAO ecc. con l'assistenza di più di 100 esperti internazionali. Dopo vari incontri, il Chernobyl Forum ha fornito un numero che risulta molto meno drammatico di quanto la sensazione collettiva si aspettasse. In particolare, il numero delle vittime risulta essere di 65 morti accertati con sicurezza, le cause della cui morte sono così stabilite: 2 lavoratori della centrale morti sul colpo a causa dell'esplosione; 1 per trombosi coronarica; fra i 1057 soccorritori di emergenza, 134 hanno contratto la sindrome da radiazione acuta; di questi 28 sono morti nei mesi successivi, altri 19 sono morti negli anni fra il 1987 e il 2005 per varie cause non necessariamente e direttamente imputabili all'esposizione alla radiazione, anzi in molti casi sicuramente no: Fra la popolazione all'epoca di età 0-18 anni si sono registrati negli anni 1986-2005 4.000 casi di tumore alla tiroide, di cui 9 morti per degenerazione del tumore, altri 6 morti invece per cause diverse non imputabili al tumore. Infine sono da aggiungersi i 4 pompieri morti per la caduta dell'elicottero dal quale stavano spegnendo le fiamme. A rigore dunque, anche fra i morti accertati come sicuramente dovuti al disastro, la cifra di 65 è da considerarsi in eccesso, essendo invece la cifra di 30 morti (i 2+28 riportati nel rapporto del 2000 dell'UNSCEAR) , p. 515.|402. The accident of 26 April 1986 at the Chernobyl nuclear power plant, located in Ukraine about 20 km south of the border with Belarus, was the most serious ever to have occurred in the nuclear industry. It caused the deaths, within a few days or weeks, of 30 power plant employees and firemen (including 28 with acute radiation syndrome) and brought about the evacuation, in 1986, of about 116,000 people from areas surrounding the reactor and the relocation, after 1986, of about 220,000 people from Belarus, the Russian Federation and Ukraine. Vast territories of those three countries (at that time republics of the Soviet Union) were contaminated, and trace deposition of released radionuclides was measurable in all countries of the northern hemisphere. In this Annex, the radiation exposures of the population groups most closely involved in the accident have been reviewed in detail and the health consequences that are or could be associated with these radiation exposures have been considered.|lingua=en}} una stima per difetto, e forse più aderente alla realtà. L'azione di sorveglianza epidemiologica condotta dagli istituti superiori di sanità di Russia, Bielorussia e Ucraina, così come anche dall'OMS, su liquidatori, evacuati e popolazione residente (5 milioni) a lungo raggio, non ha evidenziato aumento rispetto alla situazione precedente al disastro né di leucemie, né di tumori solidi altri che il tumore alla tiroide, né infine di anomalie genetiche, malformazioni congenite alla nascita, aborti spontanei o riduzione della fertilità. Tuttavia sempre il Chernobyl Forum stima in aggiuntive 4.000 morti presunte in eccesso per leucemie e tumori su un arco di 80 anni, morti che non è stato né sarà possibile rivelare epidemiologicamente, distinguere statisticamente rispetto a fluttuazioni casuali, evidenziare rispetto alle circa 1 milione di persone che comunque sarebbero morte per malattie oncologiche per cause non legate all'incidente. Tumori e leucemie infatti normalmente incidono in media per un 20~25% dei decessi naturali nella popolazione umana. Di seguito la tabella che fornisce in modo riassuntivo il resoconto ufficiale del Chernobyl Forum: Controstime Il rapporto del Chernobyl Forum è stato però contestato dal gruppo dei Partito Verde Europeo del parlamento europeo che ha stilato un rapporto alternativo denominato TORCH (ovvero The Other Report on Chernobyl). Il rapporto TORCH concorda col Chernobyl Forum sulla stima dei 65 morti sicuri, ma se ne distingue sulla stima dei morti presunti. In particolare evidenzia come nel rapporto del Chernobyl Forum oltre ai 4.000 morti presunti fra liquidatori, evacuati e popolazione residente in aree a stretto controllo, si parla di un ulteriore 0,6% di casi in più per tumori e leucemie fra la popolazione residente in aree debolmente contaminate (5 milioni), che ammonterebbe a ulteriori 5.000 morti presunti in più, per arrivare dunque a un totale di 9000 morti presunti. Il TORCH va oltre e, considerando anche la popolazione residente in tutta Europa e persino in tutto il mondo raggiunta da contaminazioni molto deboli, fino anche a meno di 37 kBq/m², e considerando il modello LNT (Linear No-Threshold model), arriva a fornire ulteriori 30.000 - 60.000 decessi in eccesso su tutta la popolazione mondiale che comunque sarà del tutto impossibile evidenziare, essendo una frazione inferiore allo 0,005% di tutti quelli (1 miliardo e 200 milioni) che comunque moriranno per tumori e leucemie dovuti a cause naturali. Altre formazioni antinucleariste hanno contestato il rapporto del Chernobyl Forum. Fra queste si segnala il rapporto di Greenpeace* * che fornisce stime di 100.000 ~ 270.000 vittime, fino ad arrivare a presentare addirittura la cifra di 6 milioni di morti per tumore direttamente imputabili a Chernobyl fra tutta la popolazione globale mondiale. Il rapporto di Greenpeace non risulta del tutto chiaro nel fornire una stima precisa del numero di morti, almeno nell'ordine di grandezza. Qui di seguito viene riportata esattamente la tabella che appare nel rapporto di Greenpeace per essere lasciata all'interpretazione: Viene inoltre spesso riportata su quotidiani un'altra stima dovuta a Nikolai Omelyanets, vicecapo di una commissione ucraina per la protezione dalle radiazioni, che parla di 34.499 vittime fra i liquidatori e, a tutt'oggi, almeno 500.000 morti fra i 2 milioni di esposti alle radiazioni in Ucraina. Come risulta dalle tabelle, per comprendere l'entità del disastro è necessario analizzarne gli effetti, in termini di radiazioni assorbite, malati e mortalità in eccesso, su diverse popolazioni da considerare separatamente: il personale della centrale e i soccorritori delle prime ore (emergency workers); la popolazione di età 0-18 al 1986 residente in zone a partire da 37 KBq/m²; i liquidatori che lavorarono al recupero dal 1986 al 1990; tutta la popolazione a largo raggio residente in zone a partire da 37 kBq/m²; resto della popolazione mondiale. Personale della centrale e soccorritori A causa dell'esplosione del reattore morirono sul colpo 2 lavoratori della centrale, travolti dai detriti, mentre 1 lavoratore morì di trombosi coronarica p. 14.. 4 pompieri morirono in seguito alla caduta dell'elicottero appesantito dalle lastre di piombo con cui ne era stato foderato il fondo, col quale stavano scaricando cemento nel reattore. Nelle prime ore successive all'incidente, le operazioni di emergenza per il contenimento del disastro furono a carico di circa 1057 soccorritori (emergency workers) p. 522, tab. 10., fra personale della centrale e del centro medico locale, forze dell'ordine e pompieri non adeguatamente equipaggiati e preparati a una tale evenienza. Ad essi fu affidato il compito di spegnere l'incendio operando in condizioni al limite della sopravvivenza e ricevendo altissime dosi di radiazioni, al di là del fondo scala dei dosimetri di cui erano equipaggiati ma che fu possibile stimare per mezzo degli effetti biologici patiti. Fra lavoratori e soccorritori di emergenza, 237 furono ricoverati e su 134 p. 468, sez. 69. di loro fu riscontrata la sindrome da intossicazione radioattiva acuta per aver ricevuto dosi di radiazioni comprese tra i 2 e i 20 gray p. 523, tab. 11.. Di questi, 28 persone morirono nel 1986, nei giorni seguenti all'incidente. Inoltre altri 19 morirono nel periodo dal 1987 al 2006, sebbene per alcuni di questi ultimi la causa della morte non possa essere con certezza direttamente attribuita all'esposizione alle radiazioni (anzi per alcuni certamente non lo è) p. 542, tab. 55.. Il numero totale delle vittime fra il personale della centrale e i soccorritori di emergenza ammonta pertanto a 50, secondo la stima massima. Liquidatori I liquidatori ( ; ; ) sono i lavoratori che operarono al recupero della zona negli anni 1986-1987, con un prosieguo delle attività fino al 1990; i loro compiti furono la decontaminazione dell'edificio e del sito del reattore, delle strade nonché la costruzione del sarcofago. In base a leggi promulgate in Bielorussia, Russia e Ucraina, 600.000 persone fra militari e civili ricevettero speciali certificati che confermavano il loro status di "liquidatori". Altre stime basate su registri nazionali parlano di 400.000 e altre ancora di 800.000 persone. In ogni caso, fra il totale dei liquidatori, la popolazione costituita dai 226.000 ~ 240.000 che operarono nella zona in un raggio di 30 km e negli anni 1986 e 1987 è quella che ricevette la dose di radiazioni più critica. Questa popolazione ricevette una dose media di 62 millisievert . In particolare p. 525, tavola 16. e fino a 100-110 millisievert (fra i militari). Il resto entrò nella zona per residue operazioni di bonifica due anni dopo l'incidente in presenza di un livello di radiazioni molto più basso, o lavorarono in zone oltre i 30 km. Tutti i soccorritori e i lavoratori sapevano di rischiare conseguenze sanitarie, anche perché in larga parte non erano equipaggiati di tute protettive adeguate ma solo di maschere e guanti. Per mantenere basso il livello di radiazioni assorbite furono stabilite turnazioni brevissime nei lavori. In diversi casi, tuttavia, come mostrato da alcune registrazioni tra gli elicotteristi e le centrali operative, i militari sovietici rifiutarono volontariamente l'avvicendamento, che avrebbe potuto metterli al riparo dai rischi delle radiazioni, e spesso questo accadde apertamente contravvenendo agli ordini. Evacuati abbandonata dopo il disastro di Černobyl']] Dalla notte del 27 aprile fino al settembre del 1986, un totale di 116.000 abitanti . In particolare p. 527, tavola 20. (inclusi tutti i 50.000 abitanti della vicina città di Pryp'jat') furono evacuati dalla zona di esclusione (contaminazione maggiore di 1480 kBq/m² ovvero 40 Ci/km² di cesio-137) e in parte anche dalla zona a stretto controllo, in un raggio di 30 km e oltre. 220 000 altri abitanti . In particolare p. 453, sezione 2. furono trasferiti altrove negli anni successivi. Tumori Dopo l'incidente tra la popolazione locale è aumentata l'incidenza del tumore alla tiroide, tra i soccorritori è anche aumentata l'incidenza di cancri solidi; tuttavia, fra la popolazione civile non si è avuto un aumento di cancri non tiroidei. Tumori alla tiroide fra la popolazione di età 0-18 anni al 2009 I registri oncologici di Bielorussia, Russia e Ucraina, insieme a studi epidemiologici basati su altre fonti, hanno evidenziato un incremento drammatico p. 497. dell'incidenza del tumore alla tiroide nella popolazione all'epoca dell'incidente in età 0-18 anni residenti nelle aree di Bielorussia , Russia e Ucraina colpite dal disastro. Fino al 2002 sono stati registrati più di 4000 p. 17., fino quasi a 5000 Organizzazione Mondiale della Sanità, Health effects of the Chernobyl accident: an overview. Burton Bennet, Michael Rapacholi, Zhanat Carr. OMS. Geneva. 2006. pag.24 casi di tumore alla tiroide in questa popolazione, con un incremento anche fino a 10 volte rispetto al periodo precedente il disastro. La maggior parte di questi 4000 tumori alla tiroide sono senza alcun dubbio da attribuirsi all'assunzione di iodio-131 avvenuta nei giorni immediatamente successivi al disastro. Lo iodio-131 è infatti un isotopo con tempo di dimezzamento relativamente breve di 8 giorni. La fascia di popolazione più colpita fu la più giovane a causa della maggiore assunzione quotidiana dello iodio in bambini e adolescenti, soprattutto attraverso il consumo di latte dove lo iodio-131 era presente. L'assorbimento di radiazioni conseguente fu stimato essere fino anche a 50 gray, ma con una media nelle zone contaminate di 0,03 gray fino a qualche gray p. 13.. Fra l'altro, le dosi di iodio-131 alla tiroide nella popolazione infantile di Pripyat' fu notevolmente ridotta grazie alla somministrazione terapeutica di iodio non radioattivo. Se questa profilassi fosse stata seguita ovunque nelle aree colpite dal disastro, il numero di casi sarebbe stato notevolmente inferiore. I tumori tiroidei infantili che sono stati diagnosticati sono per lo più carcinomi papillari di un tipo più aggressivo di quello classico. Se diagnosticati prima che raggiungano uno stadio troppo avanzato, questi tumori possono essere curati mediante intervento chirurgico, solitamente seguito da terapia specifica. La probabilità di guarigione nel tumore alla tiroide è normalmente del 90%. Ad oggi, sembra che il 99% dei casi diagnosticati nelle regioni interessate di Russia, Bielorussia e Ucraina siano stati curati con successo, la ragione di questa minore mortalità dei tumori correlati a Chernobyl è facilmente individuabile nel fatto che mentre la mortalità media è calcolata su casi diagnosticati a vari stadi di progressione della malattia, perché per scoprire un tumore alla tiroide occorrono esami che normalmente non si fanno se non a causa della presenza già rilevata di sintomi, la mortalità specifica per le zone di Chernobyl è quella su una popolazione che è stata subito controllata per questo specifico rischio (essendoci stato un incidente ed essendo nota la pericolosità dello Iodio 131) e quindi ha avuto praticamente solo diagnosi di tumori al primo stadio di progressione, e quindi ancora più facilmente curabili. Il numero totale fino al 2002 di vittime del tumore alla tiroide è di 15 morti p. 16.. Sulle stime dell'incidenza del tumore alla tiroide ci sono discordanze col rapporto ufficiale. Fonti del Clinic and Polyclinic of Nuclear Medicine University of Würzburg, parlano di 15.000 casi di tumore alla tiroide in Bielorussia, Ucraina e Russia Orientale, dal 1986 ai prossimi 50 anni . Popolazione residente in zone a largo raggio a bassa contaminazione I circa 5 milioni di persone residenti in zone a largo raggio a bassa contaminazione (fra 37 e 185 kBq/m² ovvero fra 1 e 5 Ci/km²) hanno ricevuto dosi di radiazioni relativamente modeste. In media 10-20 mSv su un totale di 20 anni dal 1986 fino al 2006 secondo il rapporto dell'Organizzazione Mondiale della Sanità. Da confrontare con la dose assorbita dovuta al fondo di radioattività naturale che è normalmente di 48 mSv su 20 anni (con picchi fino a 260 mSv all'anno nella città di Ramsar in Iran). Di fatto, studi epidemiologici condotti dagli istituti superiori di sanità di Russia, Bielorussia e Ucraina e indipendentemente dall'Organizzazione Mondiale della Sanità non hanno evidenziato alcuna variazione di rilievo, rispetto al periodo precedente al disastro, del tasso di incidenza di leucemie e tumori solidi (altri che tumori alla tiroide) e del tasso di decessi per queste malattie UNSCEAR, Rapporto del 2000, sez. 331 pag. 507 e sez. 342 pag. 508.. Non è stato cioè possibile registrare aumenti vistosi, variazioni chiaramente distinguibili da fluttuazioni casuali, dei decessi dovuti a queste patologie rispetto alla media considerata "normale" di incidenza, che è di circa il 25% di decessi nella popolazione umana. Tuttavia, studi di Agenzie specializzate dell'ONU e le conclusioni del Chernobyl Forum arrivano a stimare in 4.000~5.000 presunti decessi aggiuntivi per tumori e leucemie sull'arco degli 80 anni successivi al disastro, da sommarsi al 25% di quei 5 milioni della popolazione presa in esame, cioè 1,2 milioni di persone che comunque morirà per malattie oncologiche per cause non legate all'incidente. Le 4.000~5.000 vittime presunte rappresentano meno dell'1% del totale, percentuale troppo piccola su un arco di 80 anni per essere chiaramente osservabile, distinguibile statisticamente rispetto a fluttuazioni casuali. L'altro studio di Greenpeace sostiene invece che il valore di 4.000~5.000 decessi aggiuntivi è in forte sottostima. Sterilità, aborti, complicazioni nel parto e malformazioni congenite A causa delle basse dosi di radiazioni (10–20 mSv) alle quali la popolazione delle regioni intorno Chernobyl è stata esposta, secondo il rapporto del Cernobyl Forum p. 19. non c'è nessuna evidenza e neanche alcuna probabilità di osservare una riduzione della fertilità sia in individui maschi sia nelle femmine come risultato dell'esposizione alle radiazioni. È anche fortemente improbabile che così basse dosi di radiazioni possano comportare un aumento di aborti spontanei, complicazioni nelle gravidanza e nel parto o nella salute dei neonati. Il registrato diminuito tasso di nascite sembra dovuto piuttosto alla preoccupazione di avere figli dimostrata dall'aumento di aborti volontari. Si è registrato un modesto incremento delle malformazioni congenite in Bielorussia, ma questo in modo uguale in aree contaminate e in aree a contaminazione assente p. 20, fig. 4., fatto questo che si spiega meglio con un'aumentata attenzione di registrazione epidemiologica piuttosto che con un effettivo aumento dovuto all'esposizione alle radiazioni. Effetto nel tempo dell'esposizione a basse dosi di radioisotopi Il portale Humus dice che il professor Bandazhevsky in 240 lavori di ricerca, "dimostra l'effetto nel tempo dell'esposizione continua a piccole quantità e basse dosi di radioisotopi, soprattutto del Cesio 137 a livello miocardico", , chiamata "cardiopatia da ingestione di cesio" . Il veicolo di questo lento assorbimento è il cibo e Bandazhevsky segnala la pericolosità del cibo bielorusso . Impatto sociale Il Chernobyl forum così come le associazioni ambientaliste sono concordi nell'affermare che il disastro di Chernobyl ha avuto un impatto sociale enorme ed ha causato gravi problemi di salute mentale e conseguenze psicologiche persistenti sulle popolazione coinvolta. La deportazione forzata e quasi immediata di circa 300 000 persone e la rottura di tutte le relazioni sociali precostituite sono state gravemente traumatiche e hanno prodotto elevato stress, ansie, paure circa eventuali effetti sulla salute, depressione, includendo anche sintomi fisici da malattie psicosomatiche e da stress post-traumatico. La diminuzione della qualità di vita in questa popolazione, la disoccupazione e l'aumento della povertà, complicate ulteriormente dai contemporanei eventi politici legati al crollo dell'Unione Sovietica, hanno avuto come conseguenza un elevatissimo aumento dell'alcolismo, della tossicodipendenza, dei suicidi e di comportamenti contrari a ogni profilassi quali l'uso di siringhe infette e di rapporti sessuali non protetti, con conseguente aumento dei casi di epatiti e AIDS, oltre che di tubercolosi e difterite . Le raccomandazioni fornite nel rapporto dell'OMS vanno nel senso di cercare di ridurre questo carico psicologico sulle popolazioni coinvolte grazie ad un rinnovato sforzo di fornire una informazione corretta sugli effettivi rischi per la salute dovuti alle radiazioni. Stime recenti In tutto il 2010, secondo il Center for Russian Environmental Policy di Mosca e l'Institute of Radiation SafetyInstitute of Radiation Safety. Republic of Belarus. Institute Belrad. di Minsk, Bielorussia, pubblicato dalla New York Academy of Sciences, il conto della mortalità totale è di 1 milione di persone. : Traduzione in italiano: :* Una recensione di una rivista scientifica ha messo fortemente in dubbio le basi dello studio russo. Responsabilità civile e penale Responsabilità penale Secondo la tesi che attribuiva la responsabilità interamente agli operatori dell'impianto, si tenne nell'agosto 1986 un processo a porte chiuse e svariati provvedimenti disciplinari a carico del personale e di alcuni dirigenti, che hanno condotto a 67 licenziamenti e 27 espulsioni dal partito comunista. Dieci anni di lavori forzati per l'imputazione di "negligenza criminale", vennero dati a Viktor Bryukhanov, direttore della centrale nucleare e a Nikolai Fomin, ingegnere capo, 5 anni per "abuso di potere" a Anatoly Dyatlov, vice-capo ingegnere e a Boris Rogozhkin, capo della vigilanza notturna, 3 anni a Alexander Kovalenko, supervisore del reattore 4, 2 anni per Yuri Laushkin, ispettore nella centrale nucleare della compagnia Gosatomnadzor. La tesi del 1991 invece attribuì la responsabilità interamente ai progettisti, vale a dire al capo progettista della centrale Viktor Bukanov e agli esecutori dei difetti strutturali eseguiti con l'avallo di V.T. Gora e del responsabile del gruppo di costruzione, IU. L. Matveev. Responsabilità civile Nelle cause civili 7 milioni di persone hanno ricevuto un risarcimento. Attualmente dal 5% al 7% della spesa pubblica in Ucraina e Bielorussia sono spese per varie forme di risarcimento correlate a Chernobyl. Il professor Pierre Pellerin è stato citato in giudizio da 500 persone francesi, affette da malattie ufficialmente legate alle radiazioni di Chernobyl, dopo aver mangiato prodotti di latte contaminati dalla radioattività. Černobyl' dopo l'incidente I problemi alla centrale di Černobyl non finirono con il disastro avvenuto nel reattore n. 4. Il governo ucraino continuò a mantenere operativi i tre reattori rimanenti a causa della scarsità di energia elettrica nel paese. Nel 1991 divampò un incendio nel reattore n. 2; in seguito le autorità lo dichiararono danneggiato irreparabilmente e fu dismesso. Il reattore n. 1 fu decommissionato nel novembre 1996 nell'ambito di accordi stipulati tra il governo ucraino e le organizzazioni internazionali come l'AIEA. Il 15 dicembre del 2000, con una cerimonia ufficiale, il presidente ucraino Leonid Kučma premette personalmente l'interruttore per lo spegnimento del reattore n. 3, cessando definitivamente ogni attività nell'intero impianto. Necessità di future riparazioni Le repubbliche – oggi paesi indipendenti – di Ucraina, Bielorussia e Russia, sono tuttora gravate dagli ingenti costi di decontaminazione e le popolazioni delle aree contaminate subiscono gli effetti dell'incidente. Il sarcofago non è un contenitore permanente e duraturo per il reattore distrutto a causa della sua affrettata costruzione, spesso eseguita a distanza con l'impiego di robot industriali. Il progetto originario aveva considerato una durata massima del sarcofago di 30 anni, in quanto esso era stato previsto solo come misura di emergenza temporanea per dare il tempo di realizzare una struttura permanente. Nonostante vengano periodicamente eseguiti dei lavori di ristrutturazione e consolidamento, l'edificio sta invecchiando. La presenza di crepe nella struttura ne può accelerare il deterioramento e permette le infiltrazioni di acqua. Inoltre l'edificio non venne costruito su solide fondamenta, perciò sprofonda lentamente nel terreno deformandosi. Il 30 novembre 2016, a 30 anni dal disastro, è stata ultimata la costruzione del nuovo sarcofago di acciaio, con il relativo posizionamento. La nuova struttura è progettata per durare altri 100 anni. Second rise of the "Arch" (DICI ChNPP version) - Website of the City of Pripyat - Chernobyl disaster, news, articles, media Il disastro nell'arte popolare e nei giochi * Il videogioco d'azione S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl, con i suoi seguiti S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky e S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Call of Pripyat, è ambientato in un futuro post-apocalittico, ed è ispirato in parte a questo disastro nucleare. Il titolo del videogioco si ispira al film fantascientifico Stalker (1979), di Andrej Tarkovskij, su una zona evacuata ed interdetta della campagna russa. * Nel videogioco di guerra Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, le missioni All Ghillied Up ("Mimetizzazione perfetta") e One Shot, One Kill ("Sicario infallibile") sono ambientate nell'ormai distrutta Černobyl'. Inoltre si può anche vedere il sarcofago del reattore esploso, il n° 4. * Il film horror Chernobyl Diaries - La mutazione (2012) è ambientato nell'area contaminata della città e ha suscitato polemiche per la scelta della zona colpita dal disastro come teatro di un'opera di genere. * Alcune sequenze del film Transformers 3 sono ambientate nella centrale di Chernobyl. * Il film Die Hard - Un buon giorno per morire è ambientato in Russia e la storia verte attorno alla centrale di Chernobyl. * Il videoclip ufficiale del brano Sweet People, cantato all'Eurovision Song Contest 2010 dalla cantante ucraina Alyosha, è stato in parte girato a Pripyat. * Anche i pionieri della musica elettronica, i Kraftwerk, citano il nome di Chernobyl nel brano "Radioactivity", nella versione contenuta nell'album The mix del 1991, oggi suonata ai loro concerti. Oltre alla località ucraina teatro di uno dei più gravi incidenti nucleari vengono nominate Sellafield, Harrisburg, Hiroshima e, attualmente, anche Fukushima. * A Pryp'jat', la città più vicina al disastro nucleare, è stata girata una parte del video della canzone Marooned dei Pink Floyd. Il video viene pubblicato il 30 giugno 2014 per festeggiare il 20º anniversario della pubblicazione della canzone (1994), contenuta nell'album The Division Bell. Note Bibliografia * * * * * * * Voci correlate * Černobyl' * Pripjat' (città) * Zona di alienazione * Foresta Rossa * Chernobyl Forum * Centrale elettronucleare * Inquinamento radioattivo * Referendum abrogativi del 1987 in Italia * Museo nazionale ucraino "Černobyl'" Collegamenti esterni * * * * * * * * * Organizzazione Mondiale della Sanità, Effetti sulla salute dell'incidente di Chernobyl: un riassunto, Fact sheet N. 303, aprile 2006. * * * * * * Photos of a visit to the reactor of Chernobyl in April 2006 by a German TV team joint by Research Center Juelich. * * Ora Zero - Apocalisse a Chernobyl, La Storia siamo noi. * Incidente di Chernobyl, www.datriks.net * * * Cancer following the Accident at the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant. M.Hatch, E.Ron, A.Bouville, L.Zablotska and G.Howe. Oxford Journal. Epidemiology reviews. 2005. * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-ggh13cinE Servizio della trasmissione TV Gaia] - Dal sito YouTube Categoria:Minaccia Radiologica